Wind power turbines with releasable locking devices are known. For example, one known releasable locking device extends through holes in the cylindrical shell of the wind power turbine. However, this known releasable locking device is unsatisfactory, on account of the cylindrical shell being exposed to weather, the necessity of ensuring perfect sealing of all the holes, and the danger to which workers are exposed by having to work on the outside of the shell.